


missing you

by onamiswaaan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Long Distance Relationship, M/M, ToraKen Week, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27347302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onamiswaaan/pseuds/onamiswaaan
Summary: Kenma canceled his live stream, knowing him, he wouldn't cancel a live stream without any valid reason. Taketora called him but he isn't answering his phone, thus, he traveled all the way to Tokyo from Nagoya, only to find out that Kenma is sick.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Yamamoto Taketora
Kudos: 21





	missing you

**"Hello everyone, this is Kodzuken. Tonight's live stream will be canceled. Have a nice day."**

After Kenma posted the notice, he went back to bed to sleep. This morning, he woke up with a fever. He doesn't even know how he got it.

"Ugh, I have to text Tora..." He tried getting up again, but he just felt lightheaded and gave up the thought. "I'll just call him later when I feel better." He fell asleep not long after.

* * *

"...ma." Kenma felt someone lightly shaking him. "Kenma." Oh it's Taketora. Wait, Taketora?

Kenma hurriedly sat up but only felt dizzy. "Don't sit suddenly! You're just going to get more dizzy. Just lie down."

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in Nagoya? Don't you have classes?"

"Well, hello to you too, love. I miss you, too. Yes, I'm fine. How about you?" Taketora sarcastically replied which made Kenma frown. "I took the day off. I saw your announcement. I tried calling you but you weren't answering. I know you won't cancel a stream without a valid reason. Change your clothes, I'll help you."

Taketora supported Kenma as he sat and helped the latter remove his shirt which is full of sweat. While removing Kenma's shirt, Taketora accidentally touched his skin. "You're really hot."

Kenma glared. "Are you a pervert? Can't you see I'm sick?"

"No! I mean, your body temperature's really high! I'm not a pervert, you hurt my feelings." After Kenma changed his shirt, Taketora wiped his sweat on his face and applied a fever patch on Kenma's forehead. "Don't sleep yet. I already took your temperature when I got here. I'll just prepare your lunch. I bought porridge on the way here. I'll re-heat it."

Kenma has no appetite but if he refused to eat, Taketora would just force him and he doesn't have the energy to argue with him.

Tora came back with a bowl of porridge, a pitcher of water, and some medicine. He settled down beside Kenma and scooped a spoonful of porridge. Taketora fed Kenma (though he wants to protest, he can't because he feels weak) and made him take his medicine.

"Wait for ten minutes or so before you sleep again. What do you want for dinner, porridge or udon?"

"I want apple pie..."

"Okay, I'll buy some after you get better. So what do you want for dinner, porridge or udon?"

"Udon then.."

Kenma glanced at the clock and saw that it's already two o'clock in the afternoon. Taketora is studying in Nagoya, which is around two hours away from Tokyo. He has to go back now or he'll get back really late.

When Tora came back, he saw that Kenma is about to reach for his phone. "You're still sick and you want to play? Just sleep."

"It's already two o'clock." Kenma said and stopped reaching for his phone. "You have to go back now or it'll get late."

"It's alright. My lover is sick and I won't go home until you're good." He didn't want to, but Kenma blushed by how Taketora said "my lover".

He's happy that his boyfriend is here for him but, he can't go back late. "Do you have extra clothes with you?" Taketora nodded. He probably brought extra clothes and crash in Fukunaga's if it gets late.

"Can you stay over?" Taketora was shocked, didn't expected it. Happiness filled his heart, and of course he said yes.

After a few minutes of silence, Kenma spoke. "I want to watch a movie."

"Okay, let's head to the living room, then?"

Taketora supported Kenma on the way to the living room because even if he is already feeling better, he still feels slightly dizzy.

Kenma sat on the sofa, and while Taketora is preparing the CD player, he asked Kenma, "How did you got your fever? Don't tell me you slept with your hair still wet after taking a bath."

Kenma doesn't know either. Maybe it was because he was tired. Maybe he got it from other person. But one thing's for sure, he certainly got better when he saw Taketora.

"I don't know. Maybe I'm missing you, that's why I got sick. I got better when I saw you."

Taketora just looked at him with a stupid face, completely speechless. After a few moments, he sat beside Kenma and hugged him tight, and then he whispered, "I miss you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for ToraKen week day 1!


End file.
